Teen Titans VS Mortal Kombat
by FatalityMasterHGR
Summary: Raven's old friend Hunter comes to town and asks her to compete alongside him in a martial arts tournament called "Mortal Kombat." Will she choose to compete? What will happen if she does? Find out in my second fanfic "Teen Titans Vs. Mortal Kombat." Will also feature characters from Street Fighter, WWE, and so many more. Rated T for now, but may later be rated M for violence.


Five very bored teens sat on a couch. And, just to point out, they were superheroes. Their names were Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Ugh…" Raven groaned, "Is there anything better to do in this place?"

"Actually, no." Robin stated.

Everyone groaned.

"There's gotta be somethin' ta do." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" he said, "We could play video games, watch TV, um… I've got nothing."

"We could read." Raven plainly suggested.

Beast Boy stared at her like she was insane. "Reading? Really? Like I would even _want _to read!"

Raven scoffed, "It beats playing _video games _all day!"

Their feud escalated until Beast Boy slapped Raven across the face.

"You… should not… HAVE DONE THAT!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing a bright red.

She picked up Beast Boy with her telekinesis, and threw him across the room.

"Ow!" he yelped as he banged against the wall.

Beast Boy got up, not about to let a _girl _beat him! He was just about to throw a punch, when the Titan Alarm started flashing.

"Beast Boy! Raven!" Robin shouted, "Fighting will get you _nowhere_! So, stop it and let's get going!"

Raven groaned. "He's the one who started it." she said, "I was an innocent bystander."

"Sure. Innocent." Beast boy mumbled.

"We don't have time for this." Cyborg said, "Titans, Go!"

Robin frowned. "That's _my_ line!"

They quickly got out of Titan Tower, and rushed toward the trouble.

"So," Raven asked, "what are we looking for?"

Robin shrugged. "I'm not sure _exactly_, but the crime alert is coming from the docks."

They soon arrived at the docks. The boards creaked as Robin took the first steps. He was followed by Raven, whose hands glowed with black energy, ready to take down any attacker. Starfire slowly made her way across, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. The teens made their way towards the signal, which seemed to be coming from an old warehouse. All of a sudden, a shadow zoomed past up ahead.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was too big to be an animal." Robin stated.

"Really?" Raven asked sarcastically, "I didn't notice."

They reached the old building's entrance. Robin slowly opened the building's creaking double-door. He peered inside, and saw hundreds of wooden crates tightly crammed into the corners of the room. A strange, almost eerie red light shone through the cracks of the dry floorboards. Robin breathed in and nearly choked on the dusty air. All was quiet until…

"A-CHOO!"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their underpants.

"Sorry." Beast Boy said, "Dust allergies."

Unknown to them, dark things lurked in the shadows. A second later, at least twenty men jumped out from inside the crates. One looked different than the others, however. He had silver armor, accented with gold. He wore a gold and silver mask over his face. He walked up to Robin and removed it, revealing a heavy scar below his left eye. His dark brown hair was nearly invisible in the lighting, but it was slightly noticeable .

"Um, who are _you_ supposed to be?" Robin asked curiously.

"That is of no importance to you." the man growled, "Time to d-AUGH!"

A steel boomerang hit the man in the back of the head. A newly formed cut appeared, and a light stream of blood slowly dripped from it. Just then, another man with blond hair and a silver half mask dropped to the ground from the ceiling. He landed on his feet, and looked up. A confident grin slowly formed on his face.

"Hunter." the bleeding man muttered.

"Dustin." Hunter replied.

Dustin ran toward Hunter. He threw a hard punch Hunter's way, and Hunter swiftly dodged it. Dustin signalled for his men to attack.

Meanwhile, Robin took out a six inch gray tube from a pocket on his utility belt. He pushed a small red button in the center, and it wasn't a mere tube anymore. It was now six times as long, and had a small blade protruding from the end of it. It was a staff. He whacked a nearby soldier with it, sending him flying backward to the floor.

Starfire blasted a bright glowing starbolt from her hand. It hit a soldier, and the impact of the bolt was so powerful, the soldier disintegrated right before her eyes. Everyone paused and looked her direction.

"What?" she asked.

They continued fighting.

Hunter took out a pair of short swords. He threw one at Dustin, who ducked under it. The blade made a loud clang as it embedded itself into a nearby crate. Hunter threw his other one, aiming for Dustin's right leg. "AUGH!"

Dustin clutched at his knee in pain. With Dustin down, Hunter took advantage of the opportunity to land a hard kick to his jaw. A sickening crunch followed, and Dustin fell to the ground with a thud. Hunter threw a grenade, got the team out, and the place exploded. A few burnt boards flew in front of them, making small thumps as they landed. A few seconds later, they heard a creaking sound, followed by small splashes in the water. Hunter right away knew what was wrong.

"The dock… It's collapsing!"


End file.
